Breaks-the-Chains
Character Information Breaks-the-Chains is an unusual type of Silver Fang. First, he is wolf-born, a notable rarity among the Fangs. Second, he is Alpha to a pack that includes no other Silver Fangs, and his Beta is a Metis. He seems to have no prejudices whatsoever, interacting as equals with members of every tribe, and even the occasional Fera. Breaks-the-Chains has been Garou for many years, and has the scars to prove it. His pack are known as a war pack, but they are also skilled in a surprising number of nonviolent arenas. A master of tooth and claw fighting, he is equally exceptional as a duelist, wielding his unusual, scythe-like Klaive, known as Gais’s Razor. A brutal and effective warrior, he is known for his prowess at battle leadership as much as his personal might. Breaks-the-Chains recently took the position of Sept Leader of the Lost and Found Sept, after gaining the support of every other pack leader in the Sept, as well as tokens of approval from all four of Chicago’s major Spirits. Breaks-the-Chains leads by example, by the support of his Pack and his Sept, flatly rejecting the concept of ‘rule by right’, or of anything resembling royalty. Uncompromising on the Litany, he seems to be willing to permit a fair bit of leeway with typical societal mores. He’s an approachable and astute leader who believes in being the example that he hopes others will follow. Breaks-the-Chains, and the other members of the Bone Howlers are members of the Sanctum of Gaia. Pack - the Bone Howlers, under Lion Goblin - Pack Beta, Metis Red Talon Philodox Elder Mourningstar - Lupus Fianna Galliard Athro Heart-of-Winter - Lupus Wendigo Ragabash Athro Allies Emma Jo "Lovell Boot Party", Bone Gnawer Ahroun, Alpha of Lion's Roar Vasiliki Xanos "Single Jarring Word" Black Fury Philodox, Alpha of SJW, Ltd. Pascale De La Tour "Shades of Gray", Alpha of the Knights of Kilgarragh Lucas, Fianna Theurge of the Knights of Kilgharrah Enemies Minions of the Wyrm Black Spiral Dancers Vampires Other atrocities against Gaia Rumors There are many rumors about Breaks-the-Chains. Having lived as long as he has, and achieved the Rank he holds, there are always stories floating around. -He once fought an entire pack of Spiral Dancers single handed and won. -His first pack were slaughtered by minions of the Wyrm. Only he survived. -His Pack is entirely formed of Garou who have lost their previous pack to some tragedy. -He hates Ratkin. -He hates Corax. -He hates Fera in general. -He's batshit insane. -He's completely sane and free of the all-too-common 'quirks' that most Silver Fangs display. -The Bone Howlers were the first Pack to take Lion as their Totem, after Lion was rescued and redeemed. -The scar next to his eye matches the scars worn by his packmates nearly exactly, but none of them will explain if they hold any meaning to non pack members. Feel free to add some of your own, if you like! Category:Player Character